


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 24: Family

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 24: Family

Blaise loves his mother, but the steady stream of stepfathers has left a certain distance. He knows she pulled him from Hogwarts for his safety. Knows that she had made tentative plans to send him to the States to stay with his father's family before the latest stepfather came up with this "wonderful opportunity".

What Blaise doesn't know is if she truly knew where he was going. He'd like to believe that she would never send him away permanently. But he can't be sure. Not until (unless) he gets home. If number six is still around, he'll have his answer.


End file.
